Valentine
by shizu yummy
Summary: Hari valentine adalah hari spesial bagi banyak orang, bisa disebut hari kasih sayang. Banyak para perempunya menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang mereka suka. Ada pula pemberian sebagai tanda pertemanan. Nagisa ingin sekali memberi Karma coklat namun ia canggung untuk memberikannya. Apakah tahun ini ia bisa memberikannya?


_**Valentine**_ __

–Valentine by shizu yummy

–Assassination classroom © Matsui yusei.

Pairing : Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota (KaruNagi)

Genre : romance.

typo(s) Nikmati saja ya ╰（￣▽￣）╭

Warning! cerita mengandung sho-ai bila tak suka jangan di baca! dan untuk kali ini lagi lagi OTP tercinta Karma Nagisa.

Happy reading~

Hari valentine adalah hari spesial bagi banyak orang, bisa disebut yaitu hari kasih sayang. Banyak para perempunya menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang mereka suka. Ada pula pemberian sebagai tanda pertemanan. Nagisa ingin sekali memberi Karma coklat namun ia canggung untuk memberikannya. Hampir setiap tahun hari valentine ia ingin memberi coklat pada Karma pasti berakhir tak jadi diserahkan.

"Nee Nagisa-kun? kok lesuh?" Sapa sang surai merah menatap iris mata biru laut yang nampak sayu.

"Ka..karma.. tidak! Aku tak apa - apa! Oh ya... Aku ada urusan dengan Kayano, dah!" Nagisa langsung melesat begitu saja menggunakan langkah seribu.

.

.

Jam istirahat Nagisa dan Kayano menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama dibelakang bangunan kelas E. Saat itulah Nagisa curhat tentang masalah pemberian coklat.

"Haah... Sebentar lagi sudah akan valentine... aku canggung untuk memberikan coklatku..." Keluh Nagisa pada Kayano yang sedang asyik memakan Puding stawbery.

"Hm... Bicara soal itu... Nagisa ini coklat dariku. Anggap saja tanda persahabatan"

"Terimakasih–"

"Sudahlah kalau galau gitu gimana mau kasih coklat!? Karma itu cinta kok sama kamu Nagisa jadi besok Semangat! Aku dukung!" Ucap Kayano memberikan semangat sembari menepuk - nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Esok harinya hari valentine pun datang juga. Kali ini Nagisa bertekat untuk memberikan coklatnya pada Karma. Sekarang ia takkan lari atau pun malah memakan coklat buatannya sendiri.

.

.

Baru saja ia memasuki kelas sudah terlihat beberapa murid kelas E yang memberikan coklat pada orang yang menurut mereka berharga. Ada pula yang memberi asal sebagai tanda persahabatan.

"Mae! Ini dariku! Kemarin aku membuatnya jadi dimakannya!" Ucap Isogai sambil menyerahkan kotak kuning berisi coklat berbentuk bulat.

"Ya makasih!" Balas Maehara.

Terlihat pula Bitch -sensei yang tampak ragu - ragu dan gugup menyerahkan coklatnya pada Karasuma -sensei.

"A–ano nee Karasuma ng... itu... um.." ucap Bitch sensei gugup

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"..."

keadaan pun hening–

"Kalau tak ada yang dibahas aku akan kembali ber–"

"TU–TUNGGU...! I..ini! Mohon! Terimalah! Tak kukasih racun kok! Aku membuatnya sendiri!" Ucap Bicth - sensei dengan wajah super memerah dan malu - malu. Berbeda dengan Karasuma -sensei yang wajahnya datar - datar saja.

"Ya" Satu patah kata itu lah yang menjadi jawaban Karasuma - sensei. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Ah... itulah benteng defense es Karasuma sensei yang tak bisa mencair" Gunam Nakamura.

"Tapi aku tetap akan memberikan coklat spesialku untuk Karasuma - sensei" Lanjut Kurahashi yang berdiri disamping Nakamura.

.

.

Jam itirahat pun ramai dengan acara pembagian biskuit coklat buatan Megu. Melihat sudah banyak yang memberikan coklat mereka masing - masing Nagisa semakin gelisah ia harus cepat memberikan Karma coklat.

Baru saja Nagisa punya keberanian menyerahkan coklat tetapi Karma tak terlihat dimana pun. Target penerima coklat yang Nagisa incar malah tak ada diruang kelas.

"Nagisa! Kau cari Karma?" Sahut Kayano.

"Ya.. Kayano kau tahu?"

"Tadi kulihat ia ada di kolam renang yang dibuat Koro-sensei"

Mendengar itu Nagisa langsung berlari keluar menuju kolam renang. Perasaannya kali ini sudah kuat dia ingin memberikannya! Dia ingin mendengar ucapan terimakasih darinya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikolam terlihat surai merah menatapi air pada kolam tersebut. Nagisa pun mendekatinya hingga iris mata emas itu melihat pantulan bayangan sosok sahabat birunya itu pada permukaan air dan berbalik menoleh kepadanya.

"Nagisa ada apa?"

"Itu... Aku ingin memberimu ini" Nagisa pun mengeluarkan kotak merah berpita biru yang ia sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya.

"Coklat? Wah.. makasih" Balas Karma tersenyum, kemudian membuka kotak coklat kecil tersebut.

"Enak!" Komentar Karma setelah memakan coklat pemberian Nagisa.

Mendengar Komentar Karma bahwa coklat buatannya enak Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Alangkah senangnnya dirinya. Misi penyerahan coklat pun sukses, selanjutnya adalah misi pernyataan cinta. Dirinya masih belum kuat dan masih sangat ragu untuk misi kedua tersebut.

"Ka–karma um... Aku.. aku... ugh... su.. su... su...SUKIYAKI!"

"Eh!? ada apa kau suka sukiyaki?"

"Ki..kita bermain sambung kata!"

"Eh...? main sambung kata sekarang? ng... gimana kalau Kissu?"

Wajah Nagisa langsung memerah padam "Su...SUSU!" Nagisa semakin gugup.

"Suka–" Karma tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku suka padamu Nagisa" Ucapan itu sontak membuat Nagisa kaget bukan main. Yang harusnya dia menyatakan cintanya kali ini orang yang ia sukai lah justru menyatakan hal itu terlebih dahulu padanya.

"Be..benarkah itu–" Tiba - tiba saja Karma mencium bibir Nagisa. Rasa coklat yang Karma makan sebelumnya masih terasa pada bibirnya tersebut Nagisa yang awalnya sontak kaget kemudian terdiam membiarkan hal itu.

"Jadi balasannya pasti iya dong" Karma melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"Ya...Aku suka padamu juga Karma" Nagisa tersenyum bahagia, terlihat sangat manis dan terlalu sangat manis untuk seorang lelaki.

Melihat senyuman manis Nagisa hasrat Karma untuk mencium kedua kalinya bibir kekasih barunya tersebut semakin tak tertahankan. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa ragu menempelkan kembali bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

END

omake

Siapakah dari kelas E yang gak dapet coklat sama sekali? yang jelas esoknya Okajima dan Koro-sensei mojok bersama setelah hari valentine.

Sementara Karasuma mendapatkan banyak sekali tumpukan coklat dari para murid perempuan.

Dan Terasaka pingsan setelah diberi coklat oleh Itona, Kayano malah bagi - bagi puding bukannya coklat.

Banyak murid yang diberi coklat oleh okuda langsung ragu untuk memakannya karena katanya ia lupa bungkus coklat yang ia siapkan spesial untuk Koro-sensei.

Okeh cerita ini dibuat ketika makan coklat wkwkwk langsung keinget valentine deh ^_^ kalau bisa mohon buat review ya!


End file.
